my lovely sun
by devilojoshi
Summary: Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau bukan milikku lagi .. SasuNaru , SaiNaru


**MY LOVELY SUN**

**Desclaimber : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , SaiNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Lime, MalexMale, BL .**

**Don't like, don't read **

Cinta

Lima huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata

Kata yang sangat berarti di dalam hidup

Tanpa kata itu hidupmu akan terasa hampa

Tapi dengan kata itu pun hatimu akan terasa sakit

Sakit apabila di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai

Ditinggalkan hanya karena orang lain yang memasuki hidupnya

Kau tak dianggap lagi dalam hidupnya

Kau hanya dianggap masa lalunya

Kau hanya di anggap sebagai orang lain dalam hidupnya.

' Kau hanya masa lalunya'

4 november 2012

" Sasuke aku ingin bicara denganmu " Kata Naruto yang sudah berada di dapan Sasuke dengan nada yang serius. Membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicaran oleh 'kekasihnya' itu sampai bisa membuat Naruto yang notabel cerewet dan hyperaktif menjadi orang yang seserius ini didepannya sekarang ini.

" Kau ingin bicara apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak bisa disini, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya disini " Kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke yang mengerti keinginan 'kekasihnya' itu segera menyusul, diperjalanan dia berpikir ' Apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto sampai tidak mau mengatakannya didepan umum?' Batin Sasuke bertanya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai firasat yang buruk akan hal ini.

Sampailah mereka di atap sekolah, walau disitu atap sekolah tapi ada sebuah pohon sakura kesukaan Naruto jika sedang bolos pelajaran dan tertidur disitu. Dan disitulah tempat pertama yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua, saksi pertemuan mereka, dan saksi hari-hari yang mereka alami dalam sebuah kisah cinta termanis.

" Sasuke " Panggil Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke terhadap pertemuan mereka di bawah pohon sakura itu.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dalam .

" Sasuke .. aku-" Naruto menggantung perkataannya dan mulai menatap ke arah dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

" Apa?"

" Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini " Kata Naruto tanpa gentar sedikitpun, walau masih ada ekspresi sendu di mata biru jernih miliknya. Hati Sasuke tertohok dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang dimaksud 'kekasihnya' itu tapi tidak mau beransumsi yang buruk dia menanyakannya sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

" Kau tau apa yang ku maksud Sasuke "

" Maksudmu?" Kata Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

" Aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan kita" Kata Naruto menunduk tapi belum lama kembali dia menatap mata onyx Sasuke " Aku ingin kita putus" Lanjut Naruto mantap dan langsung membuat hati Sasuke terasa jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tidak tersakiti sama sekali, dia berusaha tenang dan bermuka datar sebagaimana dengan karakternya yang tidak akan menunjukan ekspresi sedikitpun.

" Kau tau aku sudah tidak kuat dengan sikap cuek dan acuhmu itu, kau tidak ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu dan selalu lebih memilih mengurusi kelakuan kakakmu itu" Kata Naruto mulai menunduk dalam kembali " Aku merasa kalau aku itu orang kedua yang kau sayangi sesudah kakakmu itu" Kata Naruto lirih.

" Tapi kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan Itachi-nii kan Naruto, kena- "

" Berhenti" Teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat mukanya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh air matanya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi." Kau tau! Itu yang selalu kau bilang sebagai alasan, aku sudah muak Sasuke, aku muak!" Teriak Naruto.

" Kau selalu bicara seperti itu jika aku minta penjelasan tentang kenapa kau tak datang di saat aku membutuhkanmu, kau selalu bilang 'aku harus mengurusi semua yang diakibatkan anikiku Naruto' kau selalu bilang seperti itu. Sekali dua kali tiga kali aku bisa tahan tapi kalau setiap kali kau berbuat sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sedih kau selalu bilang seperti itu, perasaanku sakit Sas" Lirih Naruto menjelaskan.

" Maaf " Kata Sasuke bungkam, baru saja dia akan memeluk dan menenangkan tubuh gemetar Naruto, Naruto sudah menepisnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

" Maaf " Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, dalam kesendirian dia hanya dapat menyesali semua perbuatannya karena menyebabkannya kehilangan orang yang paling di cintainya. Naruto,' Mantan kekasihnya'. Ditempat mereka pertama kali bertemu menjadi tempat mereka berpisah juga.

17 November 2012

Sasuke POV

Aku melihatnya sudah mulai tersenyum dan tertawa walau orang yang bersamanya saat itu bukanlah diriku lagi. Aku kenal siapa orang itu, dia adalah Sai, Uchiha Sai, sepupuku. Dia sudah lama memendam rasa kepada Naruto dan selalu menunggu 'mantan kekasihku' itu sampai kami putus. Dan sekarang keinginannya terkabul, KAMI PUTUS. Dapat ku pastikan bahwa dia pasti tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan emas didepan matanya. Dia pasti akan berusaha menyegarkan hati dingin Naruto yang ku buat dan membuat Naruto menerimanya disaat hatinya sedang dilanda kegalauan dan kekosongan.

Ku lihat mereka tertawa bersama di bawah pohon sakura di taman sekolah, aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari jendela kelasku. Walau sesekali ku lihat raut wajah sendu dari Naruto, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang 'kenapa diriku dan Naruto bisa putus?'.

Mataku membulat tanganku terkepal melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di depan mataku kini. Aku melihat Sai memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat seperti tidak mau kehilangannya. Lalu melihat muka Naruto sedikit demi sedikit Sai mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dan meliringkan sedikit kepalanya sampai akhirnya dapat ku pastikan bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berciuman. Sakit, hanya itu yang dapat ku rasakan sekarang, rasanya seperti di jatuhkan kedalam lubang dalam yang tidak henti-hentinya terjatuh. Rasanya sakit dibagian dada dan sesak dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sudah lebih dari 2 menit mereka berciuman akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti juga dan di akhiri dengan Sai mendekap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar, sepertinya Naruto sedang menangis. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu disaat Naruto sedang menangis, tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Harusnya itu yang ku lakukan dari dulu saat kami bersama , harusnya aku melakukan itu dari dulu aku lakukan untuk menenangkannya. Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri.

24 November 2012

Sudah seminggu sesudah kejadian itu terjadi, aku mendapati kabar bahwa Naruto dengan Sai sudah resmi menjadi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dapat ku lihat lagi wajah bersinar cerah Naruto dengan cengiran khas, senyum, dan tawanya yang tadinya ditujukan kepadaku sekarang ditujukan kepada Sai.

_Kembali rasa sakit hinggap di dadaku sekarang._

SASUKE POV end.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan murid-murid yang sudah pulang. Tapi belum sampai dia ditempat tujuan dia mendengar sebuah suara yang diarasa sangat dikenalnya.

" Naru-chan kau sangat manis " Goda Sai yang sedang menghimpit badan Naruto antara dirinya dengan dinding.

" Terima kasih, kau juga sangat tampan " Kata Naruto mulai mengalungkan tangan berbalut kulit tan halusnya ke leher tegas Sai.

" Kau tau?"

" Apa?" Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda dtambah dengan senyum manisnya.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu " Kata sai sedikit mendesah di telinga kanan Naruto.

" Yes, i know that " Kata Naruto.

" Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi dan akan selalu ada untukmu disaat kau membutuhkanku " Kata Sai sambil mengelus pipi chuby lembut Naruto.

" Aku harap kau akan seperti itu " Jawab Naruto.

" Hei, aku tak akan seperti 'orang' itu yang mencampakkanmu Naru " Kata Sai.

" Tapi semua itu tidak menjamin semuanya Sai "

" Tak akan pernah! aku berjanji "

" Janji? "

" Janji, kau bisa pegang perkataanku jika aku ingkar maka aku rela mati tanpa cintamu Naru"

Merekapun langsung berciuman mesra sampai tidak menyadari dari tadi Sasuke mendengar dan melihat semua adegan yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan.

SASUKE POV

' Sakit sekali perasaan dan hatiku mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka yang ku tau ada kaitannya dengaku. Bodoh kau Sasuke, kenapa kau melepaskannya dari dekapanmu' Batin Sasuke.

Karena tidak kuat dengan adegan didepanku, aku pun memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu dengan hati yang sakit dan perih.

SASUKE POV end.

27 November 2012

NARUTO POV

Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu aku dengan Sasuke putus perasaanku menjadi lebih baik, sudah tidak banyak rasa sakit hati yang tertinggal di hatiku, mungkin memang ini pilihan yang baik untukku dan Sasuke.

Sesudah 3 minggu kami putus ku dengar hari ini dia akan pergi keluar negeri. Entah apa yang terjadi tak ada alasan yang tersebar dan ku dengar dari anak-anak tukang gosip di kelasku tapi ada beberapa anak yang dekat denganya mengatakan bahwa dia pergi karena sakit melihatku berpacaran bersama dengan Sai. 'Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini keputusan yang sudah ku ambil dan ini yang terbaik untukku dan dirinya.' Batinku sambil melihat kearah kursi kosong di pojok kelas dekat jendela tempat duduk Sasuke.

' Selamat tinggal Sasuke, aku harap kau dapat menemukan pengantiku disana ' Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

" Ayo Naru kita ke kantin bersama " Ajak Sai.

" Hm " Mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Airport Konoha

"_Pemumpang penerbangan pertama menuju Inggris di harap segera memasuki pesawat melalui pintu H23"_

Terdengar suara dari pemberitahuan penyiar airport, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya tapi terhenti disaat akan memasuki pintu yang dituju dan berbalik.' Aku harap kau bahagia Naruto, kau tak akan pernah melupakanmu ' Kata Sasuke hati walaupun tak ada perubahan di raut wajahnya tapi dia sangat mengaharapkan kebahagian orang yang dicintainya itu walau ia yang harus sakit karena tidak bisa melupakan orang yang dikasih dan dicintainya.

Sasuke pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang keberangkatannya.

Walau kau bukan milikku lagi aku akan selalu mencintaimu

Aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya

Setidaknya dia orang yang lebih baik daripada diriku yang selalu menyakitimu

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu

Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh walau kau tak tau

Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari jauh

Aku mencintaimu selalu

My lovely sun

**OWARI**

Huwaaaaa author akhirnya bisa juga bikin yang oneshot hahaha..

Gomen, saya gak tau kata-kata yang sering ada di bandara karena author gak pernah ke bandara jadi author ngarang jadi mohon di mengerti. Author juga gak tau suara apa yang sering ada halo halo di bandara jadi mohon dimengerti juga..Gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Ceritanya gak nyambung ya sama judul ya?hehe

Awal sama akhir gak nyambung ya?

Pairingnya SasuNaru tapi banyakan SaiNaru,gomen..

Arigato udah baca karya author, saya ucapkan Arigatogozaimas...*bungkuk-bubgkuk lagi.

Bagi senpai-senpai yang bisa bisa ajarin aku ga?

Mau sequel? review hehe

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu, review hehe :B

Jadi author harap ada yang review ..

review


End file.
